Hitchhiking Ghosts
The Hitchhiking Ghosts are a trio of infamous ghosts that are located near the end of the Haunted Mansion in the Disney theme parks. They rarely appear as face characters, only appearing during events such as the Haunted Mansion's 40th Anniversary. They sometimes appeared on the animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. The ghosts also had a minor role in the 2003 film The Haunted Mansion. The Skeleton, however, did not have a speaking part. Their official names are "Phineas" (Traveler), "Ezra" (Skeleton) and "Gus" (Prisoner). In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, the trio have their own spell card called "The Haunted Mansion's Happy Haunting Grounds". This card was only available to guests that attended Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party in the fall of 2013. ''The Haunted Mansion'' (comic book) The trio appear in the main story was well as all of the bonus and side stories. They never say anything but attempt to hitch hike, they succeed at one point but scare the cab driver killing him and wind up back at the mansion with the cab driver joining them as a new resident. Gus, however, did get a side story revealing his life before he came to the mansion as a Shepard who only wanted to get some sleep but everywhere he went had bad luck until he was arrested in Port Royal until he died and found his way to the mansion. He soon wants to leave since the other ghosts parties keep him awake and joins Ezra and Phineas. ''House of Mouse'' The trio appear in several episodes, most noticeably in the episode "House Ghosts", where they are freed from a crate and sing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" along with other residents of The Haunted Mansion such as The Bride, The Executioner and the Hatbox Ghost as well as the Lonesome Ghosts and the Skeletons from'' The Skeleton Dance. During the number, they scare Pete out of the club. [[Mickey's House of Villains|''Mickey's House of Villains]] In the made-for-DVD movie, the trio are freed from a crate by Cruella De Vil and join the villains in the song It's Our House Now! as they take over the House of Mouse. Aside from scaring the guests, they don't appear to be doing anything bad and are just happy to scare the guests. Other appearances *The ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue featured some droids positioned near the end of the ride in a manner similar to the Hitchhiking Ghosts. Gallery File:Hitchhiking Ghosts.PNG|Ezra, Phineas and Gus in the Magic Kingdom Halloween Parade File:Grinning Ghosts.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts in "House of Mouse" Haunt pin grc.jpg|Ezra with Gonzo, Rizzo and Camilla Haunt pin chef.jpg|Phineas with Sam the Eagle and The Swedish Chef Haunt bhb.jpg|Gus with Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Hitchhiking Duckpin.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as the Hitchhiking Ghosts HoM Hades.jpg HAL778899SMALL.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains01.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains02.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains03.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains04.jpg cruella-House of Villains03.jpg cruella-House of Villains04.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg hitchhikerghostsmovie.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts as they appear in the film. Hitchhiking Ghosts (transparent).png|Hitchhiking Ghosts clipart Videos Hitchhiking Ghosts - Grim Grinning Ghosts|Hitchhiking Ghosts in House of Mouse Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Theme park characters Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Haunted Mansion Characters Category:Character trios Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mysterious characters Category:Silent characters Category:Antagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters